As Time Goes By
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Ryoma finds that with Fuji, there is no happily ever after… especially when raising a team of boys, visits from nosey friends and new rivals.
1. The Trouble With Life

A/N: So after how many years, those PM's have finally hit home and inspired a sequel. The cast has returned a few months matured and we start from where we left off. This story will have no one-shots in between and new OC's will be introduced so we'll get all cuddly with everyone again.

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Ryoma finds that with Fuji, there is no happily ever after… especially when raising a team of boys, visits from nosey friends and new rivals.

* * *

**Ch I: The Trouble With Life**

_**Echizen/Fuji residence**_

_**Tokyo. Japan**_

The trouble with life in general was the partner; the trouble with this household was the traffic it received.

"Ne, Ryoma-nii!"

"Ryoma!"

"O-chibi?"

"Echizen!"

"Echizen-san?"

"What part of "I'm not a morning person" do you all not get?" an irritated voice said emerging from a crumpled bed. Slowly a bedraggled dark green mass of hair appeared from between the two fluffy pillows and irritated golden eyes squinted at the crowd at the foot of his bed.

"I'm leaving," Ryo merely said with a shrug.

"It is time to get up," Fuji stated from the door though his eyes slightly opened and trailed the delicate collarbone that showed from above the blankets and sheets. His eyes dropped even lower as Ryoma sat up with a yawn and allowed the occupants of the room to see his bare, well-molded chest as he stretched.

"We were visiting!" Kikumaru said ready to launch himself at Ryoma despite the situation and the fact that he may not be wearing anything underneath the thin sheets and fluffy blanket.

"Eiji…" Fuji started.

That was all it took for Oishi to grab his lover back in record time before the launch was completed. It seemed Fuji was not up to sharing Echizen so early in his undressed state.

"We'll wait outside," Momoshiro said taking the hint as well and scooted on his way out.

Matsuma merely grinned and took Ryo by the hand as they two headed out of the bedroom. "Take your time!" Matsuma called out before the door slid shut.

"I can't stand these crowds anymore…" Ryoma murmured as he fell back flat o the bed that beckoned him to stay a little longer in its warmth and comfort.

"What can you say… the last month has been hell for us with all that has happened here," Fuji said coming around to sit beside Ryoma and pressed a kiss to his dark green locks.

Ryoma didn't comment. He knew the last month had been a trying time with Matsuma's mother getting stalked and held by her crazed brother, the splitting of the tennis team that had worked so well together, the death of his old-time friend, Atobe's cousin's death, and his minor kidnapping he went through.

Come to think of it, it was as if everyone was making sure he wasn't going to just walk out the door and disappear. He always had traffic before when Fuji had first moved in but within the last month, it had increased and if there was one thing Ryoma loved more than anything else, it was his privacy.

"Think you can clear the house?" Ryoma asked looking up at Fuji.

"Maybe after…" Fuji said pressing a playful kiss onto Ryoma's lips before sliding his hand downwards beneath the sheets and blanket.

"After what?" Ryoma asked still in a morning haze. He wasn't functioning correctly yet in the mind.

"This," Fuji said with a smile as his hand grasped what he had been searching for and pumped it slowly back and forth while gauging Ryoma's response.

Ryoma groaned as lifted himself up onto his elbows with alert eyes. "Don't you dare," Ryoma rasped out as he felt the sheets being pulled gently back.

"I would," Fuji whispered with a flash of his blue eyes at Ryoma while flinging the blanket and sheets off in one go before covering Ryoma naked body with his own.

"Might I remind you of the traffic downstairs?" Ryoma groaned out as Fuji nipped the pulse on his neck lightly spiking even more of an interest below as another bout of blood in him rushed down wantonly.

Damn Syuusuke for making his body so dirty!

xXx

**Matsuma Corp.**

"Okay, I'm headed home," Asuka said peeking into her husband's office with a quick smile. "I miss Shinji."

"Let me drive you home," Jer said pushing his paperwork to the side as he stood while looking at his watch to see how much time he had till his meeting.

"I'll be fine by myself honey." Asuka said with a sigh as she walked fully in and over to her husband. "You can't cut the fifteen minutes you need to drive me home instead of preparing for your meeting."

"But-"Jer protested with a look of disapproval.

Asuka pressed herself into her husband's embrace and sighed. "I'm going straight home." She promised.

It had been like this since the incident with her brother. Her husband feared if he was not with her, she was going to disappear and never come back.

"I think-"

"I think you need to stay here," Asuka said with a soft smile as she leaned up to press a kiss on the side of her husband's cheek. "I'll be home when you get back."

Jer sighed as he tightened his grip on his wife and leaned against her in slight defeat. She was right about cutting time but he didn't want to live that hellish nightmare from last month again. He was sure the kids didn't want to experience the scare of losing their mother again.

"I love you," Asuka whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband in assurance.

Jer nodded but he didn't let go. He was debating if this was the right choice.

xXx

**Seigaku**

"Everything calm now at home?" Ryp asked walking beside Matsuma.

"For the most part," Matsuma agreed "Dad still has a hard time letting mom go anywhere by herself."

"Sou…. I would too, I mean Fuji still has a hard time letting Nii-san go anywhere," Ryo said with a shrug.

"Do you?" Matsuma asked facing Ryo.

"Do I what?" Ryo asked with a slight frown.

"Have a hard time letting him out of your sight?" Matsuma asked searching Ryo's face for a sign of emotion.

"Baka… what do you think?" Ryo asked pulling his cap further down as he looked away.

"I do too…" Matsuma said squeezing Ryo's hand hard. "Losing my mom would scare me just as much."

Ryo turned back and stared at Matsuma. There were no signs of a joke on his face so Ryo nodded solemnly. It was all in seriousness.

"Holding hands at school will be a field day for fan girls of that kind," Fukumachi said as he walked by looking with a grin at his buchou and fukubuchou.

That snapped Ryo out of his stupor and glared at Matsuma for making him slip. What they did outside of school was in no way ever welcome at school for public's attention.

"It's okay for us to do this now Ryo." Matsuma said reminding Ryo that their parents already knew.

"It's one thing at home and another at school and around town." Ryo said sternly. "Really! Why couldn't I just fall for one of those easier to handle girls."

Matsuma frowned at Ryo's muttering. He may not be a girl who would be publically acknowledged by society but his love was not overdone or fake. He'd have to prove Ryo that he was better than just another girl.

* * *

A/N: So here we are with the cast again. We'll hopping introductions back to the team and of course, new OC's will be coming and lots of thrill. Do review and we'll get started soon on another chapter.


	2. New Challenges

A/N: Time has passed by so much since writing 'The Risks We Take'. I had to re-introduce the characters back to myself as well so we'll start slow and get acquainted with everyone yet again with this chapter. Happy Birthday to my number one muse; the only one who slaves away getting the plot and characters down with me no matter how close I cut to deadline. Onee, Thank you so much!

* * *

MARYLOVER- Yeah, I almost just dropped it and thought to leave it be but then a plot slowly formed over time and I went with it head first, We'll see if I regret this or not later XD

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Ryoma finds that with Fuji, there is no happily ever after… especially when raising a team of boys, visits from nosey friends and new rivals.

* * *

**Ch II: New Challenges**

_**Seigaku Middle School**_

_**May**_

_**Tokyo. Japan**_

"I can't believe it's only been a month since school started…." Matsuma said as he walked beside Ryo.

"Why do you say that?" Ryo asked turning to look at Matsuma slightly.

"Because it seemed so much longer since the incidents," Matsuma said through a sigh. "and with us trying to find replacements for the sempai's."

Ryo nodded his understanding. "It has been hard playing elimination and so forth."

"That sounds like you've narrowed whom you wanted already." Matsuma accused with a grin.

"I pretty much have," Ryo admitted with a smirk. "The problem is we all seem more capable as singles than having any pair as doubles."

"Well then, buchou had better be more flexible so that he too can rotate through doubles ne?" Matsuma teased

"Yadda," Ryo said immediately.

"Why not?" Matsuma said with a lop-sided smile.

"Every player knows their greatest weakness and knows what is impossible to do." Ryo said crossly.

"Every player should also know that to improve they need to train their weaknesses ne?" Matsuma said smugly.

"Why don't you work on your concentration and forehands before you open your mouth Jun." Ryo said just as smugly back. He was one to give what others gave with no qualms about sinking to their level.

Matsuma let out a breath and swung Ryo around with a quick jerk. Pressing a kiss onto Ryo's lips, he backed up satisfied and watched contently as Ryo tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

For one so quick in tennis, Ryo was quite slow in love. Perhaps that's why he fell in love with such a bossy buchou…

XxX

**Fuji's Shop**

Ryoma bit back a groan as he tightened his hold on Fuji's shoulder. His choppy breath was becoming even choppier as Fuji jerked him up once more and he tightened purposely as Fuji let his own release out in the back room. Slowly they peeled apart and was content to lay on one another and listen to each other's heartbeat slow back to the regular pace.

"We should do this more often during break…" Fuji uttered pressing a kiss to Ryoma's chin.

"Che…" Ryoma uttered out though his hand traced Fuji's face lovingingly.

RING RING

"That's yours…" Fujis said with a groan as he rolled off Ryoma to fish his pants off of the ground.

Ryoma was content to lay there as Fuji dug into his pockets for the ringing cell before tossing it over with a slight smile.

"Yeah?" Ryoma asked immediately not even seeing who had called him.

'Echizen?'

"Inui-senpai…" Ryoma said matching the voice to the person mentally. "What's up?"

'I need a favor if you don't mind.'

XxX

**Seigaku High**

"Well I can say girls haven't changed much from middle school to high school," Aikawa said with a sigh as he sat down next to the gang with his lunch.

"Why do you say that?" Inui asked not even looking up from his notebook where he was rapidly writing.

"They still chase me and offer me food." Aikawa said looking at his overflowing bag of cookies. "I can only assume the Home Ec. Class is baking today."

"Well it's good that you're making a dent right?" Kira said with a sigh as he removed his glasses. "I'm doing fairly well in grades, if you can be popular Aikawa and we stuff Inui into student council work, we should be able to take down buchou ne?" Kira said.

"I suppose that is Kishita's way to deal with me?" Nagawa asked approaching the group.

"Perhaps," Kira said not bothering to conceal the plans. "What if it was?"

"Shall we put a theory to the test?" Nagawa asked glancing at the tennis bag Kira carried.

"Why not?" Kira said standing with a smile. It'd be interesting to see why this guy was even a buchou.

XxX

Fuji frowned as Ryoma explained why he was leaving early.

"What?" Ryoma questioned as he frowned back at Fuji.

"I don't like it… two months?" Fuji said with a pout now.

"It's a favor for Inui-senpai so he can take a break." Ryoma justified. "Besides, it'll give me something to do for two months if I train them."

"But that takes up a lot of time Ryoma," Fuji reminded him. "The team will have outings, practices that run late, tournaments to attend on weekends and-"

"I know all that," Ryoma said with a wave. "I used to be a tennis professional and as I recall YOU were with me trailing the team last season just fine without interruption like this."

"But Inui took care of the majority and all we did was attend like good parents." Fuji reminded him. "We didn't always have to present for everything."

"It'll be okay," Ryoma said not even worrying about anything. "For now though, I have to get to the school so Inui can make his announcement to the team."

"Does Ryo know?" Fuji asked before he could walk out the door.

"He will," Ryoma said with a smirk before he went out the door.

XxX

Kira breathed harshly as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He glanced across the court and though he lost to Nagawa-senpai, he was satisfied with the outcome.

He had forced Nagawa to lose his cool composure and fight to hold his game. It was all Kira needed to know he could be serious about tennis if he wanted to be… there was still passion there.

"Mada Mada,"

Kira turned to see Ryoma standing on the other side of the gate watching with Himiko, Inui and Aikawa.

"Echizen-san," Kira said with a nod of greeting.

"Kira… your strategy needs work and your opponent is out of shape for tennis." Ryoma said bluntly. "Work harder."

"Then why don't you show me how it's done?" Nagawa said fired up now.

"You'll regret it brat." Ryoma said with a smirk. He stepped into the court eagerly.

Kira and Inui knew better… Ryo's dad was itching to teach them a lesson and the lesser known fish had just fallen for the bait.

XxX

**Later that Day**

**Practice**

"I already have to see you at home, why at practice too?" Ryo asked with a frown at Ryoma

"Are you afraid to show everyone how you lose to me every day?" Ryoma asked with a smirk at Ryo's cute defiance.

Ryo merely glared at him and frowned. "I'll make you cry"

* * *

A/N: And now we'll get started on all way again! Review and lots of love to all of you.


End file.
